Volver a ser el mismo
by jennyvk92
Summary: Fanfic Finchel,de lo que pasa después de las Regionales
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

RACHEL POV:

-Bien,digamos ya el ganador de las Regionales de este año ¿de acuerdo?-decía la presentadora,que o era imaginación mía o se había pasado demasiado con el alcohol.

-El ganador es...New Directions!

No me lo podía creer,por fin...por fin conseguimos ganar las Regionales,me sentía feliz de conseguir vencer a Aural Intensitive,y más siendo liderados por Sue Silvester,aquella mujer que no para de hacernos la vida imposible,ahora le había salido el tiro por la culata,porque sí,nosotros ganamos las Regionales!

Me abracé al señor Shue,muy emocionada,mientras veía que los otros dos equipos nos miraban con cara de pena,resignación y de odio,como en el caso de Sue y su grupito.

De verdad me sentía mal por Kurt y Blaine,pues ellos también se lo merecían,pero odviamente en este momento,ahora más que nunca,debía de mirar por mí y por mi sueño,¿y que mejor que empezar ganando las Regionales?

De repente unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos,cuando de pronto ví a una furiosa Sue que se acercaba hacia la presentadora y la propinaba un buen puñetazo haciendola caer al suelo,aunque por como iba,creo que con un soplido hubiera bastado para tumbarla.

Ahora estoy aquí,en el autocar de vuelta a casa,sumida en mis pensamientos,y de como derrotar por fin a Vocal Adrenaline,el año pasado hicimos el ridiculo ante ellos,pero esta vez no lo permitiría,ahora tenemos un punto a favor,y es que ya no está Jesse,y aunque ahora su lider sea Sunshine, con una voz increíble,no tiene ese toque de interpretación que ponía Jesse en cada canción,que las hacía simplemente increíbles.

Seguía dandole vueltas cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Rachel,decirte que has estado genial,que digo genial,has estado magnífica- me dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja

-Vaya,Mercedes,muchas gracias,me alegro de que te gustara,aunque seguro que tu lo habrias hecho igual de bien que yo.

-¿Pero que dices? Aquí ya todos sabemos que tu eres la estrella Rachel,eres una diva!

-No digas tonterías,yo solo hice lo que estuvo en mi mano para intentar que ganaramos las Regionales

-Y lo conseguiste...

Bueno yo...

-Rachel siento mucho no haber estado a tu lado ultimamente-me interrumpió Mercedes- se suponía que eramos amigas,y yo me distancié de ti,lo siento de verdad..

-No pasa nada Mercedes,además estoy,o más bien estaba acostumbrada a no tener a nadie más que a...

-¿Que a Finn?-me preguntó

-Sí...pero bueno eso da igual,lo importante es que volvemos a ser amigas ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí amiga!,además,¿que haría el club glee sin nosotras?

-Muy cierto- dije entre risas

Nos abrazamos,hasta que Mercedes volvió a tomar su feliz,había recuperado de nuevo a mi amiga,y tenía a más gente en quien apoyarme y a quien acudir en mis momentos de bajón,ya no me sentía tan sola...

Al día siguiente estabamos todos sentados en la sala de música esperando a que viniera el señor Shue, yo me senté en la última fila,con la mala suerte de que delante mía se sentaron Finn y Quiin, Finn me miró rapidamente,y me sonrió de miedo lado,esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca,por más que intente evitarlo.

Quiin debía de ser la mujer más afortunada en este momento,aunque sinceramente,creo que Quiin no merece a Finn,me sigue pareciendo extraño aquel cambio de Quiin,que de repente quiera ser mi amiga,y luego me gritara y humillara como lo hizo en el auditorio,creo que algo esconde,y yo lo voy a descubrir.

De repente entró el señor Shue hablando por teléfono,por la cara de perrillo abandonado que tenía seguramente estaría hablando con Holly.

-Chicos Holly os manda saludos,dice que vendra en persona a felicitaros cuando vuelva de su reitiro espiritual- lo que yo me imaginaba...estos estaban juntos de seguro ¿ ya habrá olvidado a la señorita Pillsbury?

-Bien,decir chicos que todos estuvisteis geniales,y que gracias a que trabajasteis en equipo conseguisteis ganar,pero como en todos los equipos siempre hay alguien quien destaca,asi que,a partir de ahora,despues de cada competición entregaremos el premio a aquél que de verdad haya destacado y haya ayudado a su equipo a llegar a la victoria,y lo haremos por votación-genial,por votación,entonces yo nunca ganaría,todos me odian.

-Entonces,la ganadora del premio de estas regionales es,por votación unanime...Miss Rachel Berry!

-¿Qué?-dije,no me lo podía creer,de verdad todos habian votado por mi?

-Vamos acercate-me dijo el señor Shue,mientras todos aplaudian

-Señor Shue,me gustaría decir unas palabras...- de repente Santana soltó un comentario que no alcancé a escuchar,pero sinceramente en ese momento no me importaba.

-Queria daros la enhorabuena por la increíble canción que escribieron,de verdad me sentí muy inspirada...he ganado un montón de premios,tanto de baile como de canto,pero ninguno como este,yo solo quería sentirme querida,elegida,y vosotros chicos lo habeis hecho gracias,eso es todo-dije entre lágrimas.

Los chicos se me acercaron y me abrazaron,vaya,de verdad,y por primera vez desde que entré en el glee club me siento querida por todos y cada uno de ellos,de verdad esto merece la pena,y prometo que haré todo lo posible para que juntos lleguemos a ganar las Nacionales,y se que ahora más que nunca aguantaremos todos los slushies que hagan falta,pues nos tenemos los unos a los otros,y porque,ser un loser suena bien ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap tulo 2

FINN POV

No pod a creer todo lo que me hab a pasado en estos d as,volv con Quiin,aunque lo mantenemos en secreto yo la digo que es para no herir a Rachel,y en parte es la verdad,pero lo que ella no sabe,es que no quiero herirla,pero porque todavia tengo sentimientos hacia ella,y cada d a que pasan se hacen m s fuertes,de verdad pensaba que con Quiin la conseguir a olvidar,pero no est siendo as ,cada vez que veo a Rachel se me forma un nudo en el est mago,algo que no me ha pasado con ninguna chica excepto con ella.  
Por las noches no puedo dormir solo de pensar en aquella canci n que me dedic ,aquella que de una forma u otra hizo que abriera los ojos,y me diera cuenta de que de verdad la quiero,pero, que hago yo ahora?,reconozco que yo tambi n he herido a Rachel,como decirla de un momento a otro,que la quiero,y que quiero volver a estar con ella.  
y como de repente decirle a Quiin,que no la quiero,y que sigo enamorado de Rachel,y lo m s importante,como decirla que no quer a ir con ella al est pido baile,por pensar tanto en mi reputaci n y la popularidad perd a Rachel y no quiero que se repite de nuevo,pero estos d as es imposible hablar con Quiin,est todo el santo d a con el baile en la boca,no hay otro tema de conversaci n,yo ya he decidido no escucharla cada vez que me habla de aquello..

-Finn!, me est s escuchando?-dijo Quiin un poco enfadada,pues se di cuenta que la estaba haciendo caso omiso..

-Qu..Qu ? pues claro que te escucho,que si Quiin haremos lo que tu digas-dije resignado

-Finn nos que te pasa ultimamente,pero te la pasas en tu mundo,y ya ni me escuchas

- Que dices? no digas tonterias,claro que te escucho-a veces hasta demasiado-dije por lo bajini

- que has dicho?

-Nada!,mira Quiin,yo me tengo que ir ya a mi casa que mi madre me est esperando..nos vemos ma ana!

-pensaba que ibamos a quedar para estar un rato juntos

-ehh ya... mejor otro dia vale? de verdad que hoy la entrenadora Beiste se ha pasado un mont n con nosotros y estoy agotado

-Muy bien,como tu quieras,hasta ma ana

me di un peque o beso y se fu , yo me encamin hacia mi taquilla para recoger los libros,cuando v a la chica que ultimamente me quita el sue o,ah estaba Rachel,apoyada en su taquilla observando su nuevo trofeo,y bien merecido pues gracias a ella pudimos ganar las Regionales,no lo dud y me acerqu a saludarla

-Hola Rachel-dije timidamente

-Hey!hola Finn, que haces todavia por aqu ?

-Yo...ya me iba,pero no podia irme sin decirte lo genial que estuviste,sin duda alguna llegaras a ser una gran estrella Rachel

-Gracias Finn...me alegra saber que despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros sigas confiando tanto en m

-Mira Rachel,de eso quer a hablarte...

- De qu ?

-De lo que pas entre nosotros...yo..

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir Finn,lo que hice estuvo mal,lo s ,y s que no merezco tu perd n asi que he decidido tirar la toalla contigo,yo hice todo lo que pude Finn,pero ya no puedo hacer nada m s para que me perdones,  
asi que lo mejor sera que...

-No!-la interrump -Rachel he sido un aut ntico est pido contigo,yo queria decirte que lo que pas ,pas y que quiero empezar desde cero contigo,te perdono Rachel,pero ahora quiero que tu me perdones por haber sido tan terco y necio contigo,no te lo mereces,y yo me he comportado como un est pido,por favor Rachel,perd name.

- En serio me perdonas?

Yo asent .

-Vaya!pues claro que te perdono Finn,y tienes raz n,lo mejor es empezar desde cero,como amigos

-Entonces, que te parece si salimos ma ana para jugar una partida de bolos?

-Como amigos

-Claro,como amigos,t y yo.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien,pues nos vemos ma ana,adi s Rachel!

-Adi s Finn!

Yo sal tras la puerta del colegio con una sonrisa en mi cara que reflejaba perfectamente como me sent a ahora mismo y es que si,definitivamente,sigo enamorado de Rachel Berry,y ahora si har las cosas bien,1 tendre que acabar con Quiin de alguna manera,pues no puedo enga arla ni enga arme m s,a pesar de todo ella es una buena chica,y no se merece que la est utilizando.  
Ahora he empezado desde cero con Rachel,pero har todo lo posible para recuperarla,para que vuelva a coger esa confianza ciega que ten a en mi,y quererla como nadie la ha querido.  
No s en que he podido estar pensando todo este tiempo,pero ahora lo tengo claro,volvi el viejo Finn,volvi el Finn de Rachel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap tulo 3

SAM POV

Llevo unos d as pensando,que quiz s esto de estar saliendo con Santana no sea tan malo,digo es cierto que al principio acept a salir con ella para dar celos a Quiin,pero ahora que la estoy conociendo mejor me he dado cuenta de que Santana tiene un gran coraz n e incluso atrever a a decir que una persona con sentimientos.  
Estoy aqu en el auditorio esperandola,ya que me dijo que quer a hablar conmigo,me encuentro algo nervioso que quedr decirme? espero que no me venga de nuevas con que ha compuesto una canci n sobre mi boca,ella lo encuentra gracioso,pero yo no.

De repente Santana aparece por la puerta...

-Santana!pens que nunca ibas a llegar, qu pasa?-dije.

-Veras...Sam,yo lo siento,pero,no quiero seguir contigo

- Qu ? Por qu ?

-Simplemente,ya me cans de ti

- C mo me puedes decir eso as como as ?

-Lo siento Sam,no tengo nada m s que decir,adi s!

No lo pod a creer,Santana me hab a dejado as de repente Por qu ? no entiendo nada,pero lo peor es que ahora me he quedado sin pareja para el baile,y ya no es el hecho de ir s lo,si no de dar el gusto al imb cil de Hudson as que no lo voy a permitir.

De repente,se le encendi la bombilla...

Lo tengo! invitar a Rachel!as de seguro que consigo dar donde mas duele a Finn y de paso poner celosa a Quiin,  
Hudson,te vas a enterar de qui n es Sam Evans.

SANTANA POV

De verdad que me cost mucho decidirme en dejar a Sam,pues el me ha tratado genial,y siempre me ha consentido en todos mis caprichos,pero dicen que en el coraz n no se manda,y mi coraz n le pertenec a completamente a Britanny,pero ella parec a no entenderlo,y no sab a que m s hacer para que se diera cuenta de que la quiero,pero Santana L pez nunca se rinde,y conseguir que Britt deje a ese transformer que tiene por novio y vuelva conmigo.  
Pero claro,eso no se lo pod a contar as como as a Sam,pues me mandar a de urgencia al loquero,as que decid cortar por lo sano y decirle lo que en circunstancias normales le dir a a cualquier chico,y es que ya me cans de l.  
No s lo que la gente piense de m ,y s que voy a tirar mi reputaci n por la basura,pero lo que tengo claro es que no pienso renunciar a Britanny.

QUIIN POV

Todav a no puedo creer que estemos a menos de dos semanas para el baile,y que todav a tenga tantas cosas que hacer,crear carteles,  
hacer promoci n de Finn y de mi para que nos voten,elegir un bonito vestido...  
Y digamos que Finn no me ayuda demasiado, l est como en su mundo,ni siquiera me escucha,yo me hago la tonta,pero s perfectamente el porqu de que Finn viva en los mundos de snoopy,y ese porqu es Rachel!,esa enana se vuelve a entrometer en mi camino,y no lo voy a permitir,ella no me va a quitar a Finn,ya que es mi pase directo a ser reina del baile.

De repente aparece Finn...

-Finn!,ven un momento- le dije.

- Que quieres Quiin?tengo clase

-S lo quer a decirte que si quedamos esta tarde,s que ultimamente no te he hecho ni caso con lo del baile,pero prometo recompensarte..  
-dije con una sonrisa p cara.

-Lo siento Quiin,pero ya he quedado con R... con Puck!

- Con Puck? Para qu ?

-Este fin de semana tenemos un partido importante,y dijimos de quedar para poder repasar las t cticas del juego,y pedir unas pizzas en su casa.

- Y que te parece si paso a verte a casa de Puck?

-NO!,digo,Quiin de verdad te vas ha aburrir,ya sabes ser una tarde de chicos,adem s as tendr s tu otro d a m s para preparar lo del baile

-Eso es cierto...bueno est bien!,de todas formas luego te llamo.

-Muy bien-me dijo, y se march antes de que yo pudiera despedirme de l.

RACHEL POV

No s porqu estaba tan nerviosa,iba a quedar con Finn si,pero como amigos,solo como amigos,metetelo bien en la cabezota que tienes Rachel la verdad es que no podr a olvidarle ni aunque pasaran 100 a os,y pues el estar una tarde a solas con l ya era un buen paso,y lo m s importante es que ese paso lo di l.

-Hola Berry!-me dijo Sam

-Hola Evans, Qu quieres?

-Veras...me preguntaba si...

- Si qu ?

-Si quedrias venir al baile conmigo

- Me lo estas diciendo en serio? Y que pasa con Santana?-dije perpleja

-Santana y yo rompimos,y como s que tu tampoco tienes a nadie me preguntaba si quedrias venir conmigo..

-No s ,me lo tendr a que pensar..

- Pensar el que Rachel?,Finn ir con Quiin,y que mejor que quitarles nosotros el puesto del rey y la reina del baile?

-La verdad es que eso estar a bien-dije pensando en la cara que pondr a Quiin en el momento de que proclamaran en nombre de la reina y no dijeran el suyo

-Entonces aceptas?

- Me lo puedo pensar?-no quer a tomar decisiones antes tiempo,1 quiero ver como va mi cita con Finn

-Claro!,pero no tardes mucho de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo!ma ana de seguro te contesto

-Bien,entonces hasta ma ana Rachel

-Hasta ma ana Sam!

Y ahora que hago?

FINN POV

Vaya,la verdad es que me he librado de una buena con Quiin,casi meto la pata,y si eso llega a ocurrir,todo se va al traste,ser mejor que vaya a a buscar a Rachel para irnos,y as tambi n me despejo yo de las clases,el f tbol,baile,Quiin...  
quer a olvidarme de todo excepto de Rachel,ella siempre me hac a sentir tan bien,con ella era yo,y no "quien quieren que sea"

-Hola Rachel! Est s preparada?

-Claro!nos podemos ir cuando quieras

-Muy bien pues vamonos!,pero antes quer a pedirte algo Rachel

- El qu ?

-Que por favor no le digas a nadie que hoy por la tarde estuviste conmigo

- Por qu ?-se la notaba un poco mosqueada por el comentario

-La verdad,que por Quiin,creo que ella no aceptar a que volvieramos a ser amigos,as que la ment y la dije que iba ha estar en casa de Puck, me guardar s el secreto?

- Qui n se risistir a a esa sonrisa Hudson?,est bien no dir nada a nadie

-Perfecto!pues v monos!

Y as nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento d nde se encontraba mi coche,y nos dirigimos camino a la bolera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

RACHEL POV

Nos encaminamos hacia la bolera a la que me llev por primera vez,donde nos besamos y d nde despu s de empezar a salir nos escapabamos de vez en cuando para estar un rato solos,era como nuestro hobby,el hobby finchel.  
La verdad es que desde la 1 vez que vine he mejorado bastante.  
Llegamos,y ese lugar me inund de recuerdos preciosos,y todos junto a Finn.

-Rachel, te pasa algo?-me dijo Finn al verme en las nubes

- Qu ? no,nada,simplemente que te voy a machacar!

-Eso lo veremos

Y nos reimos,hacia mucho que no nos reiamos juntos.

Despu s de que nos pidieran nuestros datos y nos asignaran una pista,empezamos a jugar,  
aunque era verdad que yo hab a mejorado, l me ganaba siempre,pero no me importaba,era divertido y estaba cerca de l.

-Siento decirte esto Rachel,pero te he vuelto a ganar

-Lo s -finj estar enfadada-es que t tienes mucha m s pr ctica que yo

-No pongas escusas-me dijo divertido-he ganado y ya est .

-Vale,lo acepto,me has ganado

-Y el perdedor debe invitar al ganador a un batido Qu te parece?

-Me parece que tienes mucho morro-dije ri ndome.-Est bien,vamos que te invito.

Fuimos al bar de la bolera y ped un batido de chocolate para l y uno de fresa para m .

- C mo llevas lo del rey del baile? Has conseguido muchos votos ya?

-No lo s ,ni me importa la verdad,todo fu idea de Quiin.

- Y por qu no la dices la verdad?

-No lo s

-Yo creo que lo s

- A s ? Y por qu haber?

-Porque la tienes miedo.

- Yo? miedo a Quiin?

-S

-No creo que sea por eso.

-Pues yo creo que s

-Por favor Rachel,no he venido aqu para hablar de Quiin.

- Por qu nunca quieres hablar de Quiin? Por qu te resignas con ella?

- Est s insinuando que yo no quiero estar con ella?

-Est m s que claro

-puede que tengas raz n...-dijo susurrando

- Entonces,por qu vas con ella al baile de graduaci n?

-Porque se lo promet ,y auque yo no tenga ya esos sentimientos hacia ella no puedo dejarla colgada de repente

-Ya,entiendo,bueno,ser mejor que me vaya.

-Rachel no te vayas por favor,no quiero acabar mal contigo esta tarde.

-hmmmm... te apetecer a otra partida de bolos?

Finn sonri de miedo lado y asinti .

Despu s de la partida Finn me llev a mi casa en su coche.

-Bueno,ya llegamos-me dijo

-S ,muchas gracias Finn,a pesar de todo,me lo he pasado muy bien

-Me alegro mucho

- Sabes lo que m s me ha gustado?

- El batido de fresa?

-No, que siento que poco a poco esta volviendo mi Finn-sonrre y l me imit

-Era lo que pretendia

-Hazme un favor

- Cu l?

-No cambies,por nadie- abr la puerta del coche,no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y me desped de l

-Hasta ma ana Rach

-Hasta ma ana Finny

Finn no pudo evitar sonrreir al escuchar como Rachel le hab a llamado,encendi el coche y se march con una plena sonrisa en su cara,pero no pod a evitar darle vueltas a lo que Rachel le dijo sobre Quiin,que la ten a miedo ser a eso cierto?

Rachel se fu corriendo a su habitaci n despu s de saludar a sus padres,se tumb en su cama mirando al techo y pensando,pensando en Finn y tambi n en que le dir a a Sam deber a aceptar ir con l al baile?  
o eso ser a liar m s las cosas?

- Por qu todo es tan complicado?-dije para m misma.

Si esto estuviera en mis manos,huir a con Finn lejos,donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar,y vivir nuestra vida en paz,sin estereotipos,popularidad,y personas que se entrometan en nuestro camino.

Pero por qu estar planeando esto cuando Finn no hacia nada al respecto?, he visto un cambio importante en l,pero a n as no hace nada para que las cosas vayan a mejor entre nosotros,no quiere a Quiin,pero ir con ella al baile Por qu ?,pues ya basta de arrastrarme!,si de verdad el quiere empezar de cero conmigo,  
tendr que demostrarmelo con echos,yo de momento ya tengo claro lo que voy ha hacer.

Y as ,pensando en lo que har a al d a siguiente,Rachel se qued dormida.

SAM POV

No puedo creer que est tan nervioso por saber lo que Rachel me dir respecto a lo de venir al baile conmigo acaso era el fin del mundo?,si Rachel me rechazaba tendr a a un mont n de chicas m s deseando de ir conmigo al baile,pero no!,yo quiero ir con Rachel,porque de verdad quiero que Finn se sienta como me sent yo cuando l me rob a mi novia,aunque odviamente dos no se besan si uno no quiere,por eso,si voy con Rachel al baile tambi n me servir a para dar celos a Quiin.

Hola Sam-me dijo Rachel

-Buenas Rachel

-Tengo que hablar contigo, nos vamos a la cafeter a?

-Claro!

Y nos dirigimos a la cafeter a,nos pedimos unos caf s y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo por qu quieres que vaya al baile contigo Sam?

-Pi nsalo,si Quiin y Finn nos vieran entrar juntos al baile se morir an de celos,porque no lo vamos a negar t quieres a Finn,y el te quiere a ti,y yo todavia siento algo por Quiin,y quiero pensar que ella tambi n.

-No s ,no me convence del todo

- Pero por qu ?ellos tienen derecho de ir al baile juntos,despu s de habernos hecho da o a ambos,pero nosotros no podemos ir juntos?,sinceramente creo que nos lo merecemos Rachel.

-Bueno,ir contigo al baile,pero con una condici n.

- Cu l?

-De que quedemos antes para conocernos mejor,digo,hemos hablado super poco,y no podr a ir a un baile con un chico que desconozco practicamente no?

-Tienes raz n,donde quieras y cuando quieras.

-En el cine est Avatar en 3D te gustar a verla?

- Me lo est s diciendo en serio? es mi pel cula favorita de todos los tiempos!

-Genial!,entonces quedamos ma ana a las 6

-Perfecto,entonces eso significa que vas a venir conmigo al baile?

-S ,ir contigo al baile.

- Bien!

-Ten cuidado Evans...

- Cuidado de que?

-Haber si al final te vas ha acabar enamorando de m ...

- Qu dices?,a lo mejor eres t la que se enamora de m

Ambos estuvieron hablando y riendo durante unos minutos,lo que no cab a duda es que ten an mucha qu mica,y muchas cosas en com n,algo que a Finn no le hac a ninguna gracia,  
l ve a como Rachel sonrre a con Sam,como se santaban juntos en las clases,y como practicamente Rachel hac a que Finn no exist a.  
As que Finn no dud en ir ha hablar con ella.

-Rachel tengo que hablar contigo.

-Vaya!Hola Finn...

-Hola,mira se puede saber por qu ultimamente ya ni me diriges la palabra?,pens que hab amos acabado bien y que estaba cambiando.

-Y es verdad Finn,pero la realidad es que t tienes novia,y yo no me pienso entremeter entre vosotros,  
nosotros somos amigos,y los amigos no tienen porque estar siempre uno encima del otro,nuestra relaci n es distinta a lo que era antes.

- Y t quieres que sea distinta?

-El que esta eligiendo que sea distinta eres tu,siguiendo con Quiin sin quererla y llendo con ella al baile.

- Y que quieres que haga?

-Nada,es m s ya tengo pareja para el baile,as que tu v con Quiin.

- Con qui n vas a ir?

- De verdad te importa?

-Rachel,no me trates as ,sabes perfectamente que s me importa.

-Bien,pues entonces ya lo ver s, me tengo que ir.

-Rachel,te echo de menos...

-Es curioso que cuando estabas tonteando con Quiin no me echabas de menos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- a Finn se le resbal una l grima por la mejilla.

-Finn,dejame tiempo,creo que los dos nos merecemos tiempo,ser mejor para nosotros.

- Y si en este tiempo te olvidas de m ?

-Ser a imposible,Finn necesito aclararme,y creo que tu tambi n necesitas aclarar tus ideas.

-Puede que tengas raz n.

-La tengo Finn,no podemos tomar decisiones precipitadas,si de verdad queremos que esto alguna vez funcione.

- Me prometes que cuando aclaremos nuestras ideas,volveremos a intentarlo?

-Te lo prometo-dijo poniendose la mano derecha en el coraz n, y t ?

-Te voy ha esperar,y cuando estemos por fin juntos,te voy ha hacer la mujer m s feliz y especial del mundo y tendremos a nuestros beb s jud os.

Rachel ri ante ese comentario.

-Bien,entonces,hasta pronto Finn.

-Hasta pronto.

Y as Rachel se alej de l,le quer a,pero sab a que se hab a hecho da o mutuamente y que esas heridas no cicatrizaban tan facilmente,ahora necesitan vivir cada uno su vida,y seguir por sus propios caminos,hasta que sus caminos se crucen.

Ahora Rachel estaba decidida a conocer a Sam,de verdad cre a que pod a encontrar un gran apoyo en l,y l tambi n necesitaba una persona en quien confiar,de una manera u otra,nos necesitabamos mutuamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

RACHEL POV

Desde mi ltima charla con Finn me sent a un poco mal,pero era lo que de verdad necesitabamos,  
tiempo,aunque no s si estar a haciendo lo correcto,as que lo mejor que pod a hacer era hablar con las personas que de verdad mejor me conoc an,Mercedes y Kurt,as que despu s de la escuela les convoqu en mi casa para contarles.

-Bien Rachel,cuentanos ya que te pasa-dijo Kurt

-Si,nos tienes en ascuas-dijo Mercedes

-Pues vereis...no s como decir esto,la verdad es que es muy complicado...

-Por favor Rachel,al grano!,no quiero que se nos haga de noche-dijo kurt.

-Ped tiempo a Finn,le dije que era lo mejor para nosotros,y adem s acept ir con Sam al baile.

-Creo que hiciste bien, Por qu te has preocupado tanto?-dijo Mercedes

-No estoy preocupada por haber pedido tiempo a Finn,en eso tambi n creo que hice lo correcto.

- Entonces?-dijeron al un sono.

-Pues,es por lo de Sam.

- Qu tiene de malo que le hayas dicho que ir s con l al baile?-pregunt Kurt.

-Pues que no solo acept ir con l al baile,sino que esta misma tarde tenemos una cita.

-uuuuu...-me empezaron ha hacer burla-as que tienes una cita con Sam ehh?

-Y lo peor es que la idea fu m a,pero de verdad no lo hice con segundas intenciones,solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor...

- Y por qu tanto interes en conocerle,ahora?

-No lo s ,estuvimos un rato hablando,y debo decir,que conectamos.

-Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo en que quedeis como amigos,y si pasa algo m s pues... estais solteros y podeis hacer lo que querais...-dijo Mercedes.

-Pero no ser a justo para Finn-dijo Kurt- l lo est pasando mal,y cada vez est m s cansado de Quiin,ahora no le puedes hacer eso Rachel.

-Bueno,el tampoco esper mucho tiempo en volver con Quiin despu s de cortar con Rachel-dijo Mercedes

-Por favor no discutais-dije- entre Sam y yo no pasar nada,solo somos amigos,solamente nos apoyamos el uno en el otro porque estamos pasando por una situaci n parecida,pero no hay nada m s.

-Bueno Rachel,hay veces que los sentimientos se confunden...-dijo Mercedes.

- Ya vale Mercedes! No oiste a Rachel?,entre ella y Sam no pasa nada-dijo Kurt

-Me parece que ahora mismo est s actuando m s como el hermano de Finn que como amigo de Rachel,eso no es justo para ella-le recrimin Mercedes.

-Creo que no fu una buena idea el llamaros,gracias por vuestros consejos chicos,pero creo que esto es algo que decidir por yo misma,ahora os pedir a que os marcharais,Sam est a punto de venir a buscarme,y no creo que fuera correcto que Sam os viera aqu discutiendo.

-ienes raz n Rachel,ya nos vamos-dijo Kurt

-S , mucha suerte!-me dijo Mercedes.

-Gracias,ma ana os contar todo,os lo prometo.

Y as se fueron y yo me dispuse ha arreglarme,bueno tampoco me iba ha arreglar tanto,s lo para estar medianamente presentable.

Hasta que llamaron a la puerta,y ah estaba Sam,sonrriente.

-Hola Rachel,est s muy guapa

-Gracias Sam

- Nos vamos? O nos quedamos aqu en la puerta toda la tarde?

- Claro!V monos

Y as llegamos al cine d nde compramos nuestras entradas,despu s nos compramos unas palomitas y bebidas,y nos dirigimos a la sala

-Estoy super emocionado

-Ya me imagin al decirme que era tu pel cula favorita de todos los tiempos.

-Pero no solo por eso,es que la compa a no podr a ser mejor-y me sonrri .

Sin darme cuenta le sonrre ,en ese momento tendr a que tener una cara de tonta...,menos mal que apagaron las luces,as Sam no pudo notar que me sonrrojaba por su comentario.

La pel cula estuvo muy bien,al salir se nos hizo un poco tarde,y Sam decidi llevarme a casa.

-Bueno,ya hemos llegado

-Muchas gracias por traerme.

-Tendr amos que repetir de vez en cuando.

- Cuantas veces quieres ver Avatar?-dije divertida.

-No me refer a a eso,sino el salir tu y yo,solos.

-Vaya...creo que te dije que tuvieras cuidado,que te enamorar as de m .

-Es cierto,me avisaste.

De repente Sam se empez ha acercar a m ,yo me qued inmovil,no sab a que haber,pero para cuando quise actuar de alguna manera l peg sus labios frente a los m os.  
Era una sensaci n nueva,pero no me disgustaba,cuando me d cuenta est bamos los dos,bes ndonos en su coche,desenfrenadamente,  
hasta que me apart de l.

-Lo siento Rachel, me dej llevar demasiado...

-No te preocupes,yo tambi n he tenido mi parte de culpa

- Te arrepientes?

-Lo raro es que no,no me arrepiento.

Sam sonrri y se fu acercando de nuevo a m .

-Pero no Sam,estamos llendo demasiado r pido,aunque es verdad que me ha gustado el beso,yo sigo enamorada de Finn,y s que t todav a quieres a Quiin,y si empezaramos una relaci n nos estar amos haciendo da o mutuamente.

-Tienes raz n,pero la verdad es que me est s empezando ha agradar,y mucho

-Tiempo al tiempo, ser mejor que nos veamos ya ma ana.

-S ,hasta ma ana Rachel.

-Adi s.

Me baj del coche,y entr en mi casa,m s confundida que nunca, Qu siento por Sam?,fuera lo que fuera no era tan fuerte como lo que sent a por Finn,pero a n as esta situaci n me confund a a n m s.

- Hola hija!-dijo mi padre-esta tarde te llam Finn.

- Qu ? Y que le dijistes?

- Pues que le iba a decir?,que saliste con Sam.

- QU E? le dijiste que sal con Sam?no me lo puedo creer...

- Y que tiene de malo hija?

-Nada,nada.. que te dijo despu s de que le dijeras donde estaba?

-La verdad es que nada,se le notaba como decepcionado hice algo mal?

-No te preocupes pap ,no hiciste nada malo,me voy a mi cuarto.

No dud ni un segundo,cog mi tel fono y marqu a casa de Finn.

-Casa de los Hummel-Hudson digam ?-dijo Carole.

-Hola Carole,soy Rachel.

- Hola Rachel!,que bien oirte,hace mucho que no nos vemos..

-ya...

-Deber as de pasarte alg n d a por aqu

-Claro que s Carole,me encantar a... Est Finn?

-S ,ahora mismo te lo paso,nos vemos entonces guapa

-Muy bien Carole,hasta luego

Esper un momento hasta que Finn cogi el tel fono

- S ?

-Finn soy yo,Rachel.

- Que tal con Sam,te lo pasaste bien?

-Finn,lo siento,deber a de habertelo dicho.

-Pensaba que eso de tomarnos un tiempo era de verdad porque ser a lo mejor,pero no sab a que quer as un tiempo para salir con Sam a solas.

-Eso no es cierto,solo salimos porque promet ir con l al baile.

- As que ir s con Sam al baile?

-S ,bueno que quieres que haga? tu ir s con Quiin.

- Paso algo entre vosotros?

Yo me qued callada,no le quer a decir la verdad porque sab a que le da ar a,pero tampoco quer a mentirle m s,parece que l entendi mi silencio.

-Genial...ya veo que te olvidaste r pido de m ,espero que os vaya muy bien...

- No Finn!,es cierto que nos besamos,pero yo todav a no puedo olvidarte,y que mis sentimientos hacia t son muy fuertes.

De repente o como sollozos,no me lo pod a creer,Finn estaba llorando.

-Finn est s llorando?

-Eso no debe importarte mucho..

-Finn no digas eso,claro que me importa,y me importas t y mucho!,por favor no llores...

-Sera mejor que ya nos veamos ma ana Rachel,ahora no me encuentro muy bien

-Como quieras, Finn,te quiero...

-Yo tambi n Rachel,hasta ma ana.

-Hasta ma ana.

Definitivamente,no pod a estar m s confundida,me bes con Sam,y en ese momento no me arrepent de besarle,es m s, no me arrepiento pero el "te quiero" de Finn fu lo m s sincero que pude decir en todo el d a,le quiero,solo que ahora al lado de Sam tambi n me encontraba a gusto A d nde llegar todo esto?


	6. Chapter 6

RACHEL POV

Genial,hoy empezaba un dia que sin duda seria uno de los mas complicados,  
nunca me ha gustado eso de tomar decisiones precipitadas,pero esta situacion lo pedia a gritos,necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Finn y Sam, pero como aclararlas si no me aclaro ni yo?,ademas tampoco podia aclarar mucho con ellos,pues en medio de todo estaba Quiin,es novia de Finn y Sam todavia siente cosas por ella,entonces que puedo hacer yo?,esta situacion me supera...pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que ellos no se animen a dar el primer paso,asi que simplemente ire al colegio como un dia normal,e intentare pasar el menor tiempo posible con ellos,aunque eso seria casi imposible ya que el dia anterior me habia besado con Sam y le habia dicho a Finn que le queria...pobre de mi,  
lo que me espera...

Para empezar bien este magnifico dia me encuentro con una notita en mi taquilla,y me dispongo a leerla:

Gracias por el dia de ayer,me lo pase genial en el cine,aunque el despues fue lo mejor,  
me encantaria repetir,si estas dispuesta,ya sabes donde encontrarme,besos preciosa.

Genial,todavia tenia la esperanza de que Sam no le hubiera dado la minima importancia a nuestro beso de ayer,pero parece que me equivoque,como vidente no tengo precio..

-Buenos dias se orita Berry- me dijo Mercedes

-Mercedes!menos mal que te encuentro,necesito hablar contigo.

-Vaya,parece que es importante

-Si,lo es!

- que pasa? tu cita con Sam salio mal?

-Ojala fuera eso! salio demasiado bien...

-Entonces os...

-Si,nos besamos

- Que bien! Y cual es el problema entonces?

-Finn...

- Se entero?

-Si...y no se lo tomo muy bien

-Bueno,el esta con Quiin,el decidio dejarte ir,asi que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida Rachel.

-Pero el todavia me quiere Mercedes y yo a el,ayer mismo despues de besarme con Sam,llame a Finn por telefono para disculparme y le dije que le quiero..

-Vaya,amiga,parece que si tienes un peque o problema

- Peque o?,no se ni donde meterme

- Te arrepientes de algo de lo que hiciste o dijiste?

-No.

-Entonces,a lo hecho,pecho.

-Lo se...

- Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Rachel!-nos interrumpio Kurt

- De que hablas?-le dije

-Gracias a ti y tu cita con Sam,Finn ha estado este fin de semana hecho polvo.

- Te lo conto?

-Pues claro que me lo conto!,necesitaba desahogarse con alguien,esta muy mal

-Me lo imagino,no sabes como lo siento Kurt

-Pues ya puedes ir arreglandolo

- Y como? tampoco puedo hacer mucho,ademas el no deberia de estar llorando por las esquinas ya que el tiene novia,si mal no recuerdo.

-Pero sabes a quien quiere de verdad

-Pues que lo demuestre.

Y me fui mosqueada,parece que todo se estaba poniendo en mi contra,deseaba terminar las clases de hoy e irme a casa para no ver ni escuchar a nadie,necesitaba estar sola sin gente mandandome notitas,llorando por las esquinas,o diciendome lo que hago bien o mal.

FINN POV

Este fin de semana ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida,el saber que estoy perdiendo a mi Rach,y no tener el coraje de decir o hacer lo que de verdad siento.  
Pero despues de que Rachel me dijera que todavia me queria me di cuenta de que todavia tenia posibilidades y esta vez,no iba a desperdiciarlas,por nada del mundo dejaria que Sam me la quitara,solo espero que Rachel no sienta cosas por el,aunque si asi fuera,bien merecido lo tendria por idiota.

-Hola Finn,llevo todo el fin de semana llamandote por que no me has cogido el telefono?-me dijo Quiin.

-No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie

- Ni conmigo?

-No.

- Se puede saber que te pasa?Me estas empezando a mosquear

-Pues que estoy harto del maldito baile,de que solo me hables de eso,a mi el baile no me importa,me es insignificante

- Por que no me lo has dicho antes?

- Cuando Quiin?Si no tenemos otro tema de conversacion,me agobias.

- Te agobio? Entonces que haces conmigo?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo

- En serio me estas diciendo que ahora,a una semana del baile quieres cortar conmigo?

- Ves como solo te importa el maldito baile? Si quiero cortar contigo.

-No puedes hacerme esto ahora Finn

-Por favor,deja de hacer como que te importo,los dos sabemos que en nuestra relacion no hay ningun tipo de sentimientos,  
tu todavia quieres a Sam,y yo a Rachel.

- Que te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Que no me doy cuenta de como la miras? De que la sigues queriendo?

-Entonces no tiene sentido continuar con esta farsa...

-Finn por favor!hasta que termine el baile,ven conmigo al baile,y ya te dejare en paz,te lo prometo.

- Por que tanto interes en ser la reina del baile Quiin?

-En mi familia es como una tradicion,mi madre e incluso mi abuela fueron reinas del baile,y si yo no lo consiguiera,seria como defraudar a mi madre lo entiendes?,y tu eres el unico que puede ayudarme a conseguirla.

-Esta bien,ire contigo al baile,pero desde este momento,aqui acaba lo nuestro

-Muy bien

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Cual?

- Sigues sintiendo cosas por Sam?

-Ss...Si

- Y por que no intentas que te perdone y volver con el?

-No se si el todavia estuviera dispuesto,digo,ultimamente le he visto muy unido con Rachel...

-No me lo recuerdes

-Parece que tu tambien te has dado cuenta

-Si,pero si de algo me he dado cuenta es de que si de verdad lo quieres tienes que luchar por el.

-Puede que tengas razon, pero esto lo haces por que de verdad te importa mi felicidad,o por que quieres que quite a Sam del camino de Rachel?

Me quede callado no sabia que responderla,asi que preferi mantenerme callado

-Sera mejor que me vaya,llego tarde al entrenamiento.

-Ok,adios.

-Adios.

No fue una conversacion facil,pero sin duda fue un gran paso hacia Rachel,ya nada me impedia volver con ella,o mejor dicho nada que a mi me impidiera,pues todavia estaba Sam,y si ellos se besaron,es porque algo pasa entre ellos dos,solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

RACHEL POV

Parece que el dia tampoco estaba lliendo tan mal como yo pensaba..todavia no me he encontrado con Sam o Finn,y quitando el peque o encontronazo con Kurt,todo va bien,salgo de clase de espa ol con el se or Shue,y la verdad es que no he estado muy atenta en la clase,solo podia pensar en Sam y Finn,creo que cuando llegue a casa me dare una buena ducha con agua fria,haber si asi se me aclaran las ideas...

-Hola preciosa-me dijo Sam

-Hoo,hola Sam

- No tienes nada que decirme?

- De que?

- No has leido la nota que te deje en el casillero?

-Ah! la nota...si, ya ni me acordaba de ella-odviamente,menti,llevo todo el dia dandole vueltas a esa notita.

-Ya veo...bueno Y que te parece si quedamos esta tarde?

-No puedo,voy a quedar con Mercedes para comprar los vestidos-le menti de nuevo,pero ahora mismo no estaba el horno para bollos.

- Todavia no lo tienes? si queda menos de una semana para el baile.

-Si,ya...es que no he tenido mas tiempo.

-Ya veo...bueno pues entonces, me prometes que quedaremos otro dia?

-Si,te lo prometo

-Rachel tengo que decirte algo..

-dime

-Nada importante,solo que de verdad pensaba que no te arrepentias

- Y quien te ha dicho que me arrepienta?

- Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que me hulles?

-Entiendeme,por favor, esta situacion es muy complicada para mi,sabes que todavia esta Finn,y no puedo olvidarle tan facilmente

-Pero yo te ayudaria a olvidarle...

Sam se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi...mi cuerpo entro en trance,queria hechar a correr,pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba,  
y me bes ,en medio del pasillo,delante de todos,pero en verdad en ese momento no me importo,no me importo hasta que oi a una voz muy familiar:

- Vaya! pensaba que de verdad estabas arrepentida por hacer da o a Finn,pero parece que estaba equivocado-me dijo kurt

- Kurt!no es lo que parece de verdad... espera!

- Por que se lo ha tomado tan mal? ni que el estuviera enamorado de ti-dijo Sam.

-Pero es su hermano el que lo esta pasando mal por mi culpa,tengo que ir ha hablar con el.

- Y nosotros?

-Luego te llamo vale? te lo prometo.

-Muy bien,adios preciosa.

-Adios

Y me fui corriendo en busca de Kurt,debia pedirle disculpas por lo que paso hace un momento,y tambien por lo que paso a 1 hora de la ma ana,y pedirle por favor que no le dijera nada a Finn,no queria causarle mas da o.

-Kurt por favor espera

- Que quieres Rachel?

-Lo siento mucho,siento como te conteste esta ma ana y siento el episodio que has tenido que presenciar ahora

- Te gusta Sam?y dime la verdad.

-Si.

-Entonces Por que sigues dudando? Por que sigues diciendole a Finn que le quieres?

-Porque es verdad Kurt, yo le quiero.-empece a llorar sin darme cuenta,de verdad esto me estaba afectando demasiado.

-Vale Rachel no llores,yo tambien me he comportado muy mal contigo,lo siento.

-No pasa nada Kurt,te entiendo.

-Entonces amigos de nuevo?

-Amigos-dije secandome las lagrimas.

El me dio un abrazo fuerte,y cuando nos separamos Kurt me dijo en el oido

-Creo que deberias de hablar con Finn,contarle toda la verdad.

-Tienes razon, donde esta?

-se fue a casa,no se encontraba muy bien.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa?

-Si.

Y asi lo hicimos,nos dirigimos a la casa de los hummel-hudson.

- Rachel!cuanto me alegro de verte-me dijo Carole

-Si,ya te prometi que vendria

- Te quedas a merendar con nosotros?

-Me encantaria, donde esta Finn?

-Esta en su cuarto,sube,yo os avisare cuando la merienda este lista

-Muy bien,voy a subir entonces

-Claro.

-No se si puedo hacerlo- le dije a Kurt mientras me encontraba parada frente a la habitacion de Finn

-oh! vamos Rachel,no puedes rendirte ahora...

- Y si no me quiere ver?

-Te aseguro que no sera asi.

-Vale,pues voy a entrar entonces.

Abri la puerta y ahi estaba Finn recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre la frente,de verdad parecia que no se encontraba muy bien.

- Rachel? Que haces aqui?- me dijo sorprendido.

-Vine a verte, te encuentras bien?

-Solo un poco mareado,en el entrenamiento Karofsky me dio un balonazo en la cabeza y me dejo un poco traspuesto.

-Que mala suerte...

-Si,no te quedes en la puerta,entra y sientate.

-Gracias Finn,yo queria hablar contigo.

-Soy todo oidos.

-Yo antes que nada queria pedirte perdon,se que no has pasado uno de tus mejores fines de semana,y todo es por mi culpa

-Rachel no tienes porque..

-Dejame continuar por favor

-Muy bien

-Estoy hecha un lio, Sam ha llegado a mi vida de repente,y el me ha ayudado cuando tu estabas con Quiin y yo lo estuve pasando mal,  
y me entiende,y hay veces que los sentimientos se confunden,y bueno,ya sabes lo que paso el otro dia...

- Ha vuelto a pasar verdad?

- Que?

-Habeis vuelto a besaros

-Sss..si,pero Finn yo te quiero,de verdad.

- A que esperas?

- A que espero de que?

-Ha empezar a salir con el,me has dejado claro que el te he ayudado cuando yo me portaba como un imbecil contigo,sinceramente me lo merezco,  
asi que no tienes porque pedirme disculpas de nada,solo se feliz.

-Yo no quiero empezar una relacion con el,yo te quiero mas a ti Finn.

-Pero el te trata mejor,y de verdad te mereces a alguien mejor que yo

- Lo estas diciendo en serio?No me lo puedo creer...

-Solo te estoy poniendo las cosas faciles

-...-no sabia que decir,no me podia creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca.

-Di algo

- Que quieres que te diga? parece que lo has dejado bastante claro,tu seguiras con Quiin y pretendes que yo empiece con Sam pero no...

- Rachel!-me interrumpio Finn-lo he dejado con Quiin.

- En serio? Por que?

-Porque no la quiero,porque no puedo estar con otra persona cuando no paro de pensar en ti.

-Entonces no puedes pedirme que haga lo mismo,no puedo empezar una relacion con Sam cuando no paro de pensar en ti

-Solo acepte ir al baile con ella,pero ya no tenemos nada.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrreir,ante el hecho de que Finn habia dejado a Quiin

-Finn, sigues pensando que me ire con Sam,despues de lo que me has contado?

-No lo se.

-No me lo perdonaria si asi pasara.

Me acerque a el,despues el acorto mas nuestras distancias,y nos besamos,fue un beso profundo y lleno de amor y sentimiento,  
nos apartamos un momento y no pudimos evitar el sonrreir.

- Sigues dudando de que tu no eres suficiente para mi?

-Nunca sere lo suficiente para ti

-Eres idiota

El me respondio volviendome a besar,y asi pasamos la tarde,hablando de todo lo que nos habia ocurrido en este tiempo separados,  
y dandonos muestras de cari o mutuamente, no se que pasaria despues de esa tarde,pero solo deseaba que se deteniera el tiempo,  
y estar toda mi vida asi con el,a su lado, sin pensar en nadie mas.  
Aunque esto termino cuando la madre de Finn nos llamo para ir a merendar,sin duda fue una tarde genial,pero todavia me quedaba una charla pendiente con Sam,y no seria nada facil,seguramente se enfadara y no quedra venir conmigo al baile,pero prefiero ir sola sabiendo que tengo a Finn a mi lado,que enga arme mas.  
No se como a Finn se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que el no era lo suficiente para mi,el lo es todo para mi.


	8. Chapter 8

QUIIN POV

Sin duda Finn tenia razon,yo tenia que luchar por lo que queria,y no conformarme como hacia antes,  
necesito recuperar a Sam y que el perdone, asi que por eso he decidido ir a su casa para hablar con el:

-Quiin.. que haces tu aqui?-dijo Sam

-He venido ha hablar contigo puedo entrar?

-Si,pasa.

- Que quieres Quiin?

-Finn y yo lo hemos dejado

- Y eso?

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que juntos no somos felices,y que nosotros pertenecemos a otras personas.

-Que bien.

-Sam te lo estoy diciendo en serio,yo te quiero a ti,perdoname por favor.

-Y si te perdono quien sera el proximo con el que me enga es?

-Juro no volver a enga arte nunca,de verdad

-No se Quiin,no es la primera vez que enga as

-Pero fue distinto,yo de verdad tenia sentimientos hacia Puck cuando enga e a Finn,en cambio cuando te enga e a ti...fue solo un capricho

-Las cosas cambian Quiin,no puedo mentirte y decirte que no te quiero,porque estaria mintiendo,pero tambien estaria mintiendo si te digo que no tengo sentimientos hacia otra chica.

- Otra chica? Quien?

-Eso no importa,lo que intento decirte,es que ahora mismo,no estoy preparado para volver contigo

-Yo no me doy por vencida

-Entiendelo,necesito que la herida se sane,para poder retomar una relacion contigo,sin pensar que cuando no estes conmigo es que estas con otro lo entiendes?

-Si...

- Y con quien iras al baile entonces?

-Seguire llendo con Finn,pero no somos nada Y tu?

-Con Rachel,pero como amigos tambien.

-Estaba claro

- El que?

-Que iriais como amigos,Finn sigue enamorado de Rachel,y Rachel no tardara mucho en perdonarle y volver con el.

-A lo mejor no le perdona tan facilmente.

-Seguro que si,Rachel esta super enamorada de Finn,se le nota.

-Las cosas cambian!

- Por que te pones asi?

-Por nada,solo que no me gusta ver a Rachel arrastrandose por Finn

-No creo que lo veas mas,de todos modos,si lo que tu dices de que tardara en perdonarlo en cierto,tarde o temprano lo acabara haciendo,Finn es muy persistente,y no la dejara ir.

-En eso Finn es como yo,yo tambien soy muy persistente,y no me rindo Sam,conseguire que me perdones.

-Me alegra oir que de verdad te importo.

-Si,me importas, tu todavia sientes algo por mi?

-Claro que si Quiin,pero como ya te dije...tiempo.

-Muy bien,bueno me voy a casa

-Hasta ma ana Quiin.

Adios.

FINN POV

Esta tarde estaba compensando absolutamente el fin de semana que pase,Rachel estaba a mi lado,y aunque todavia no tenemos nada claro,ya que creemos que volver puede ser un poco precipitado,estoy con ella y es lo que me importa.

-No sabes cuanto te hechaba de menos.-la dije.

-Ya lo veo-dijo Rachel riendo.

-Se que todavia es muy precipitado el que volvamos,pero al menos me gustaria que fueramos amigos especiales..

- Amigos especiales? Y eso como es?-dijo Rachel divertida.

-Pues como amigos,pero que tienen sentimientos,y se quieren...

-Entonces,creo que siempre hemos sido amigos especiales,excepto en estas ultimas semanas

-Lo se,me gustaria volver a serlo,y poder decirte cada vez que nos veamos que te quiero,hasta que tu estes preparada para volver,y asi poder decirtelo todos los dias y a cada minuto.

- De que poemas has sacado eso Hudson?

-De ninguno,me ha salido de aqui-dijo Finn se alandose el corazon.

Rachel no lo pudo evitar y le volvio a besar,a pesar de que debian darse un tiempo mas para aclarar las ideas,  
ella estaba absoluta,incondicional,e irrevocablemente enamorada de Finn.

-Finn me tengo que ir ya...mis padres se preguntaran que donde estoy,desde que sali de la escuela no he pasado por casa..

-Quedate un poco mas...-dijo Finn abrazandola

-Sabes que me encantaria,pero no puedo,ma ana nos vemos en clase.

-Esta bien...-dijo disgustado

-No te enfades,sabes que me veras ma ana

-Pero me gustaria verte a cada minuto.

Rachel ri ,mientras se ponia su abrigo y se dirigia a la puerta.

-Bueno me acompa as a la puerta?

-Si,claro

Y asi bajaron por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal,Rachel se despidio rapidamente de Kurt,Carole y Burt,aunque de Finn no se podia despedir tan rapidamente...

-Ten cuidado vale?

-Siii papaa-dijo riendo

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

Y se despidieron con otro beso,y asi Rachel se fue camino a su casa, Finn no podria estar mas feliz en ese momento,las cosas habian retomado por buen camino,y no dejaria que las cosas se volvieran a desviar del el.

RACHEL POV

Llegue a mi casa feliz,y mis padres me lo notaron al segundo de entrar por la puerta.

-Que hija,has estado en casa de Finn verdad?

- Como lo sabeis?

-Por la cara que traes,siempre que estas con Finn pones la misma cara de cachorrillo-los padres empezaron a reir

Rachel se ruborizo,y para que sus padres no siguieran riendose de ella,decidio subir a su habitacion ha estudiar un poco,pues hoy habia estado toda la tarde fuera,pero mientras se disponia ha estudiar,su movil empezo a sonar...

- Hola?

-Hola Rachel,soy Sam

-Hola Sam,dime.

-Parece que se te olvido la promesa

- Que promesa?

-La de que me ibas a llamar

a Rachel se le olvido por completo,habia estado tan ensimismada con Finn,que no sabia ni en que dia vivia.

-Cierto!cuanto lo siento Sam,de verdad se me paso totalmente,he estado toda la tarde liada,y se me ha pasado.

-Tranquila no pasa nada,bueno y que piensas?

- de que?

-De la escena del pasillo,de nuestro beso,y la reaccion de Kurt.

-La reaccion de Kurt la veo normal.

-Ya.. y del beso?

-...-Rachel no sabia que decir, como explicarle que de verdad ese beso habia sido algo insignificante al lado de la tarde tan maravillosa que paso con Finn?

-Rachel,solo dime la verdad.

-Creo que no debio ocurrir

- Por que?

-Porque creo que tu te estas implicando mucho mas en esto,y yo...

-Sigues enamorada de Finn

-Si,lo siento Sam,pero lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

- Has vuelto con el?

-No,pero estamos en el camino...

Sam se quedo callado...

-Sam, estas enfadado?

-La verdad es que prefiriria haber escuchado otra cosa,pero no,no estoy enfadado,tu lo dejaste bien claro.

- Ya no vas a querer venir al baile conmigo?

-Claro que si,no te dejaria colgada ahora Rachel

- En serio? Muchas gracias Sam de verdad,eres el mejor amigo que se podria tener..

-Ya...bueno,pues nos vemos ma ana

-Si,hasta ma ana guapo.

Y Rachel colgo,parece que ahora las cosas si le empezaban a salir bien,retomo su estudio y despues se dio una larga ducha sin poder dejar de pensar en Finn,cuando se dirigia ha acostarse recibio un sms en el movil.

Gracias por pasar conmigo,la tarde mas maravillosa de todas,te quiero!

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrreir,y asi se quedo dormida,con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro,de oreja a oreja,pensando que definitivamente, adoraba a Finn Hudson. 


	9. Chapter 9

FINN POV

Creo que esa noche por fin consegui dormir del tiron,y deseando que fuera ma ana para poder verla a ella,  
a su preciosa sonrisa,y escuchar su increible sigo preguntando en que estabas pensando Finn?,yo sabia que ella me queria,y yo a ella,pero habia algo que no me dejaba perdonarla,aunque el intentar olvidarla con Quiin,  
fue un grave error,lo unico que tenia que hacer,era dejarlo pasar,hasta darme cuenta,como se ahora, de que lo de Rachel fue un error,todos cometemos errores,y se que para ella fue uno de los errores mas graves que ha cometido,  
no consigo perdonarme que la tratara tan mal,ella es la que de verdad me quiere siendo tal y como soy,y espero que ella algun dia logre perdonarme por lo mal que la he hecho pasar,si pudiera retroceder el tiempo atras,cambiaria tantas cosas que he hecho mal con Rachel...empezando el no haberle contado la verdad sobre Santana,el no haberla defendido cuando debia hacerlo,el dejarla sin al menos escucharla,no me reconozco,ni siquiera se como Rachel todavia puede estar enamorada de mi,creo que de todos modos,aunque yo me comportara asi,ella seguia viendo al verdadero Finn dentro de mi,aquel Finn que soy cuando estoy con ella.  
Sin duda la recompensaria por todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados,aunque todavia me queda un mal trago,que es el baile,  
al que lamentablemente me toca ir con Quiin,nose si podre aguantar ver a Rachel,con su precioso vestido y de la mano de Sam,que ademas se que siente algo por ella,sin duda me voy a morir de celos,solo espero que Quiin este tratando de reconquistarlo,ellos de verdad se veian bien juntos,y Quiin se merece alguien que la quiera,como Sam,aunque tambien creo que Puck sentia cosas por ella...  
aunque hace mucho que no hablo de ese tema con el.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela buscando a Rachel,cuando de repente,me topo con Quiin.

-Hey Finn!te estaba buscando

-Dime Quiin

-Ya esta toda la campa a lista para el rey la reina del baile,aunque he de decir,que yo he hecho mucho mas que tu

-Tienes razon,pero ya sabes que esto no es algo que me entusiasme demasiado...

-Lo se,se que lo haces por mi,y te lo agradezco mucho

-De nada,oye has visto a Rachel?

-Creo que estaba en el auditorio.

-Voy para alla entonces,por cierto!, que tal con Sam?

-Bueno,mejor que antes,fui ha hablar con el,y aunque no consegui mi objetivo,que era el de que me perdonara,al menos me he acercado algo a el,de verdad que me gustaria volver ha intentarlo,no me gusto como acabaron las cosas

-Seguro que lo consigues

- Y tu y Rachel?

Finn no pudo evitar sonrreir,de solo imaginarse la tarde de ayer..

-Vale,creo que he entendido,felicidades!-dijo Quiin

-Todavia no es que estemos saliendo oficialmente,pero esto va por buen camino...,bueno te dejo,voy a ver a rachel

-Adios

Fui hacia el auditorio,y sin duda ella estaba alli ya que se podia oir su hermosa voz,cantando una cancion que no conocia,  
seguramente seria alguna de brodway,pero era esa voz..esa voz con la que puedo sentir y que me dejo prendado desde el primer momento en que la oi.

-Finn! me has asustado,podrias haberme dicho que estabas aqui

-Lo siento,es que no queria interrumpirte,me encanta oirte cantar...

A Rachel se le escapo una sonrisa al oir el comentario de Finn.

Mientras tanto Finn se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Vaya,estas muy cari oso esta ma Rachel riendose.

-Pero solo contigo.

-Eso espero.

Y se besaron,sin saber que en ese momento alguien les estaba vigilando...

-Sam! que haces aqui?-dijo Rachel apartandose de Finn.

-Solo venia ha hablar contigo,pero ya veo que estas ocupada.

-Si,lo esta-dijo Finn celoso.

-Sam,creo que ya te lo deje claro ayer,yo lo siento pero...

-No venia ha hablar de eso Rachel-interrumpio Sam-solo queria hablar contigo de lo del baile.

-Ah!pues dime.

-Solo que si te pareceria bien que te fuera a recoger a las 8 a tu casa.

- Como que la vas a recoger a su casa?-dijo Finn,aun mas celoso

- Por que es la tradiccion?,supongo que tu tendras que hacer lo mismo con Quiin.

-Vale,me parece bien-dijo Rachel

-Pues ya os dejo.

-Adios Sam-dijo Rachel,hechando una mirada asesina a Finn

- Que?

-Creo que te has pasado un poco con el

- Y como quieres que me lo tome?

-Finn... estas celoso?-dijo Rachel sin poderselo creer.

-Pues...si! Rachel,porque me encantaria ir contigo al baile,y ser yo quien te recoja en tu casa a las 8.

Rachel se hecho a reir

-Si la mayoria del tiempo vamos a estar juntos Finn,eso no significa nada.

-Entonces somos novios otra vez?

-Creo que lo habiamos dejado en amigos especiales no?,creo que no hay prisa.

-Muy bien,como quieras-dijo Finn resignandose.

-Pero por favor, no vuelvas a ponerte celoso,y tratar asi a Sam.

-Sabes que si lo hago es porque te quiero...

Rachel no podia resistirse a esas palabras,cada vez que escuchaba un "te quiero"salir de la boca de Finn Hudson,a Rachel se le abria el cielo,aunque ahora no queria parecer blanda,asi que lo unico que hizo fue reirse y darle un codazo en las costillas...

-Eres un idiota-dijo Rachel

Y asi salieron los 2 del auditorio,entre risas.

- Sabes que?-le dijo Finn a Rachel antes de entrar en su clase

- Que?-dijo espectante

-Despues del baile,te llevare ha algun sitio especial..

- A si? A donde?

-Es sorpresa.

-Oh! vamos,no me dejes con la intriga

-Lo siento Rachel,pero tendras que esperar hasta despues del baile.

-Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento...  



	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

McKindley estaba totalmente desatado, la gente corria y gritaba por los pasillos adornados

con carteles que ponian "voten a Quiin Fabrey como reina del baile"´

Se notaba que el baile era esa misma noche,y se estaban realizando los ultimos preparativos,

habia gente euforica,como Quiin,que no paraba de revolotear por todos lados repitiendo una y

otra vez "votar a Quiin Fabrey".

Gente preocupada en que todo quedara perfecto,como Rachel,que no paraba de gritar a los chicos

que colocaban una gran estrella dorada en el centro

-No ahi no! un poco mas a la derecha!,no tanto!

Gente que andaba en su mundo,como el caso de Britanny,que ni siquiera se acordaba de que hoy era

el baile de graduacion.

-Oye perdona, ¿tu sabes quien se va ha casar?-le decia a una chica en el pasillo.

Y luego habia gente que solo deseaba que acabara el maldito baile,para irse con la persona que mas

queria en el mundo,como en el caso de Finn, no sabia si podria aguantar la situacion de ver a Rachel

colgada del brazo de Sam.

Los chicos salieron una hora antes del colegio,para que fueran ha arreglarse.

Rachel invito a comer a Mercedes y Kurt,y asi de paso,que la ayudaran con el vestido,el peinado y el maquillaje.

-Bien- decia Kurt-sera mejor que comencemos,pues aqui tenemos trabajo.

-Oye!-dijo Rachel regañandole- tampoco te pases!

Mercedes y Kurt se pusieron manos a la obra con Rachel,y lograron convertirla en toda una princesa.

-Guau Rachel,porque soy gay,que si no me hubiera enamorado ahora mismo de ti.

-Estas guapisima, sabiamos que ese vestido te quedaria de maravilla.

Rachel junto a Kurt y Mercedes elijieron un vestido de color rosa,que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,se veia espectacular.

-Chicos,no se como agradeceros esto,me encanta!

-Verte asi ya nos compensa princesa-dijo Kurt-veras cuando te vea Finn,se va ha caer al suelo

-Ojala fuera con el al baile...

-No te preocupes amiga,seguro que el no te quita el ojo de encima,estas espectacular.

Despues Mercedes y Kurt fueron ha arreglarse dejandola sola,asi que decidio llamar a Finn.

-Hola Finn

-¿Que tal estas?,¿nerviosa?

-Un poco,la verdad es que Mercedes y Kurt me han dejado genial,estoy deseando de que me veas.

-Y yo de verte,me muero porque acabe el baile,e irnos tu y yo juntos.

-¿Todavia no me vas a decir donde me vas a llevar?

-No.

-¿Deberia fiarme de ti?-dijo Rachel entre risas.

-Eso es decision tuya,¿te fias de mi o no?

-Claro que si,estoy deseando estar contigo.

-Yo tambien, creo que voy a tener que ir llendo a casa de Quiin,ya me ha llamado como 7 veces

diciendome que no se me olvidara que a las 7:45 en su casa,y como llegue tarde me mata.

-Muy bien,yo creo que Sam no tardara mucho en llegar.

-No sabes como me gustaria ser el que llamara a esa puerta

-A mi tambien me gustaria que fueras tu quien me encontrara al abrirla,pero las cosas han sucedido asi,

tendremos muchos mas bailes de graduacion para ir juntos.

-Eso seguro.

En eso que llaman a la puerta

-Finn te dejo,han llamado a la puerta,y seguramente sea Sam,nos vemos en un rato

-Vale, adios princesa.

-Adios.

Segun colgo Rachel fue ha abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Sam, vestido con un esmoquin negro,y peinado

hacia atras.

Sam se quedo embelesado al ver detras de la puerta a la chica mas hermosa que habia visto jamas.

-¿Sam? ¿ estas bien?

-Qu...¿Que?, ah! si si! estoy muy bien, guau Rachel,estas genial.

-Muchas gracias Sam,tu tambien te ves muy bien.¿Nos vamos?

-¡Claro!

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fabrey, Finn llegaba en su coche para recoger a Quiin.

-Vaya Finn te ves muy elegante con ese traje-dijo Quiin que vestia con un largo vestido azul celeste y el pelo

recogido.

-Si me lo escogio Kurt-dijo un poco confundido-tu tambien estas muy guapa Quiin.

-Gracias,bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos,seria una desfachated que la reina del baile llegara tarde a su propia

fiesta.

Era increible la seguridad que tenia Quiin en si misma,estaba completamente segura de que ella ganaria esa corona.

Cuando llegaron al baile,ya habia bastante gente,y la musica estaba a todo volumen,se podia ver a Britanny bailar

alrededor de la silla de Artie,a Tina y Mike, a Santana y Karofsky...

un momento,¿Santana y Karofsky?, esto parecia una broma,¿que hacian estos dos juntos?

Pero algo distrajo los pensamientos de Finn, algo,o mejor dicho alguien,que entraba por la puerta y que vestia con un

hermoso vestido rosa, Finn se quedo completamente hipnotizado,al ver a Rachel,y como lucia,estaba completamente radiante,

y a Finn por poco se le cae la baba al verla,y no dudo en acercarse a ella,dejando a Quiin sola,saludando a algunas animadoras.

-¿Perdona has visto a Rachel?,es asi morena,bajita,y con la sonrisa mas bonita de todas ¿la viste?-dijo Finn riendose.

-Pues ahora mismo...¿no caigo e?-dijo Rachel,riendose tambien ante la broma de Finn.

-Estas hermosa Rachel,hermosa se queda corto.

-Tu estas muy guapo tambien,la verdad es que-dijo acercandose al oido de Finn-eres el mas guapo de la fiesta,y estoy deseando de

irme contigo,para tenerte solo para mi.

Esa confesion de Rachel le puso la carne de gallina a Finn,y ahora mas que nunca deseaba que pasara el baile,para irse con ella.

El baile transcurrio con normalidad, Finn se moria de celos al ver a Sam y Rachel bailar juntos,al igual que Quiin y cuando eran Finn

y Quiin los que bailaban juntos,Rachel y Sam no podian quitar la vista de estos dos.

Hasta que por fin llegaron las 12 de la noche,y el director Figgins se dirigio al escenario para hablar mendiante el microfono a todos los

presentes

-Estudiantes y profesores del McKindley, llego el momento de saber quienes son los reyes del baile

En ese momento Quiin se tenso,y empezo a ponerse nerviosa y a colocarse bien el peinado.

-Bien,y si mas preambulos,conozcamos al rey y la reina del baile de graduacion de este año.

Silencio absoluto.

-Empecemos con el rey,diremos los 3 chicos mas votados a ser candidatos como rey del baile

-Oh caray vamos!-grito Quiin

Finn la dio un codazo para que se callara

-Los tres chicos que aspiran a ser el rey del baile son: Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson y Sam Evans

Todo el mundo empezo ha aplaudir.

Mientras tanto Becky se acercaba al director Figgins para darle la corona,que pertenecera al nuevo rey.

-Bien,y el rey del baile de graduacion es...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Bien,ahora que sabemos que la corona esta entre Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson y Sam Evans,veamos quien ha sido el ganador...

Todos esperaban impacientes...

-Y el ganador es.. FINN HUDSON!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir,mientras que Finn subia hacia el escenario para recibir su corona del rey del baile, el alli arriba no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel,que le aplaudia efusiamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,sin duda,estaba super orgullosa de el.

Pero de verdad,quien en ese momento estaba que no cabia dentro de si era Quiin.

-Ya podeis ir haciendoos a la idea de que gane!-les dijo a las otras chicas.

-Enhorabuena Finn-dijo Figgins-ahora vamos a descubrir quien sera la reina del baile,y quien acompañe a Finn Hudson esta noche.

-Las tres mas votadas fueron, Quiin Fabrey,Lauren Zizes y Rachel Berry

Rachel realmente se sorprendio de que ella fuera una de las mas votadas,pues ella no tenia una gran reputacion en la escuela, y estaba segura de que esa corona la iba a ganar Quiin.

-Bien,y la reina del baile de este año es... RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel no se lo podia creer..¿habia dicho Rachel Berry?¿o estaba soñando?,solo unos gritos fueron los que me sacaron del estado de shock en el que me encontraba.

-Maldita sea! no me lo puedo creer,esa corona era mia,MIA!- gritaba Quiin mientras se alejaba enfadada y llorando de la misma rabia que sentia en ese momento.

Sam salio corriendo tras ella al verla tan nerviosa...

De repente todo el mundo empezo ha aplaudir a Rachel,ella era la nueva reina,y lo mejor de todo,es que Finn era su rey, y sin duda,Finn no podria estar mas feliz y la abrazo, mientras que Figgins la daba su corona correspondiente.

-Ahora,como marca la tradiccion,el rey y la reina del baile deben bailar juntos.

Todos dejaron un gran hueco en medio del escenario, mientras que Mercedes y Santana se dirigieron al escenario para cantar la cancion.

Finn y Rachel empezaron a bailar al ritmo de "Dacing Queen".

-Esta noche no podria ser mas perfecta-dijo Rachel a Finn mientras bailaban

-Pues lo sera, todavia tengo una sorpresa ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que si!,estoy deseando estar contigo

Ambos se sonrrieron y abrazaron hasta que la cancion termino, y poco a poco los chicos se dirigian de vuelta a sus casas.

POV QUIIN

No podia estar mas humillada,dolida y decepcionada esa noche,deseaba que la tierra se me tragara,tanto tiempo soñando con ser la reina,y ahora, ese sueño se acabo, no me quiero ni imaginar la cara de decepcion que tendra mi madre cuando llegue a casa sin la corona, esa ha sido nuestra tradiccion desde muchos años, y yo la rompi.¿cuando me saldran las cosas bien?

-Quiin ¿estas bien?-dijo Sam.

-¿Sam que haces aqui?Deberias estar con Rachel,es tu pareja del baile y la estas dejando sola.

-Oh vamos! ambos sabemos que ella solo desea estar con una persona,y esa persona no soy yo.

-Que patetico ¿no?

-¿El que?

-Como liamos las cosas,estabamos tan bien juntos,sin nadie que se metiera en nuestra relacion,y yo lo estropee todo, bese a Finn,te engañe,y solo ha servido para que el se diera cuenta de que esta enamorado de Rachel,y para que yo me diera cuenta,que tu has sido el unico chico que me ha querido de verdad,y que me gustaria que me perdonaras y volver ha empezar,pero tu te has enamorado de Rachel,por lo que yo no tengo nada que hacer.

-Que yo estuviera o no enamorado de Rachel no cambia mucho las cosas,ella no me quiere a mi,ella quiere a Finn,y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

-¿Tu crees que algun dia podras perdonarme por todo lo que te hice?

Sam se sento a su lado.

-Yo pensaba que ya te habia perdonado,¿sabes?,yo no te puedo negar que no sienta nada por Rachel,es cierto, todo el tiempo que estuvimos siendo mejores amigos me hizo sentir cosas por ella, pero tu siempre has ocupado parte de mi corazon.

-Entonces,¿crees que podriamos tener otra oportunidad?

-Solo necesito tiempo,tiempo de olvidarme completamente de Rachel,no quiero hacerte daño,y si volvieramos ahora no seria justo para ninguno.

-Esta bien-dijo Quiin un poco decepcionada.

-Escucha,se que esto sonara un poco raro,pero prometeme que me vas ha esperar, que vas ha esperar a que yo me recupere del todo ,que te voy ha tener alli cuando te necesite.

-Claro Sam, se que cometi un error,y si lo que tengo que pagar por cometerlo es esperarte,lo hare, porque te quiero.

-Yo tambien Quiin-dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa-solo..

-Necesitas tiempo-le corto Quiin-lo entiendo perfectamente,asi que ahora podriamos empezar ha hacer cosas de amigos ¿no creers?

-Me parece genial,¿ que te parece ir mañana a comer a Breadstix?

, ¿te importa si me acercas a mi casa? tengo una mala noticia que comunicarle a mi madre..

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto,y si de verdad tu madre se enfada tanto como dices, siempre puedes llamarme,alli estare.

-Muy bien, pues vamos entonces.

Y lo dos se encaminaron al coche de Sam, rumbo a casa de Quiin

Quiin ya no estaba nada asustada por lo que pudiera decir o pensar su madre,de hecho, casi que preferia que su madre se mosqueara para asi poder llamar a Sam,y tenerle solo para ella.

POV FINN

-Vale,ya hemos llegado-dijo Finn-pero antes tengo que ponerte esta venda,ya que es una sorpresa.

-Que miedo me das Finn-dijo Rachel sonrriendo y dejando que Finn le pusiera la venda en los ojos.

Finn la encamino hacia un pequeño mirador,en donde se podia ver toda la ciudad de Ohio.

-Vale,¿estas lista?

-¡Si! por favor quitamela ya!-rogo Rachel.

Finn la obedecio, y Rachel se quedo petrificada en cuanto vio el lindo paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-Finn esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida,¿como encontraste este lugar?

-Bueno muchas veces,cuando me encontraba triste,y queria estar solo, me escapaba,y un dia encontre este sitio,desde ese momento se convirtio en mi lugar favorito,y queria compartirlo contigo.

Rachel le beso,demostrandole con ese beso lo muy agradecida que estaba por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Finn se acerco a su camioneta para sacar una manta,en donde se sentaron ha admirar el paisaje.

-Finn muchas gracias por todo esto, no se como agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.

-¿Lo dices enserio?,tu no me debes nada,al contrario, soy yo quien me porte como un idiota contigo y fastidie todo, esto que hago por ti,es para que sepas que jamas te voy a volver a dejar, y que quiero estar contigo siempre.

Rachel se tenso un poco.

-Rachel ¿estas bien?

-Finn... el año que viene es nuestro ultimo año,y, tu sabes que mi sueño es ir a Nueva York, estudiar alli y despues entrar en Broadway.

-Ya...entiendo-dijo Finn decepcionado.

-Lo siento Finn, yo te quiero,muchisimo,pero este es mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razon.

-Lo se,y no te preocupes,yo no sere quien me interponga entre tus sueños y tu.

Rachel de verdad penso que se tendria que haber mordido la lengua en ese momento,pues habia fastidiado un precioso momento.

-Pero todavia nos queda un año entero-dijo Finn,para sorpresa de Rachel-todavia podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

-Claro!-dijo Rachel algo aliviada,entendio que Finn tampoco queria estropear ese momento-Finn,quiero que sepas,que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que te quiero como jamas podre querer a nadie,nunca.

-Yo tambien Rachel.

Y asi pasaron esa noche estrellada, entre abrazos,besos y caricias, deseando que se parara el tiempo y no separarse nunca,aunque sabian que eso no seria asi, que pronto sus caminos se separarian,pero ¿por que tenia que ser exactamente asi?,¿por que no tener a la persona de tu vida a tu lado mientras logras tu sueño?¿por que renunciar a unos de los dos?

Eso era lo que pensaba Rachel al final de la noche,donde por fin acepto,que Finn era su otro gran sueño,junto ser estrella de Broadway,¿por que no tener ambos?

Rachel lo tenia claro,no iba a renunciar a ninguno de los dos,pues si lo hiciera,nunca se sentiria del todo completa, ella no podria quedarse en Ohio junto a Finn pensando que perdio su gran oportunidad ,pero tampoco podria irse a Nueva York dejando al gran amor de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos volvieron de Nueva York con las cabezas bajas…pues no habían conseguido colarse entre los 10 primeros para pasar a la final y lograr ganar las nacionales, ellos creían que de verdad tenían las nacionales en su bolsillo…pero estaban muy equivocados, ellos realmente habían hecho una gran actuación, pero no tan buena como para llegar a ser de los 10 mejores del país, quedaron 12º y aunque el señor Shue no paraba de decir que un 12º puesto estaba muy bien, en verdad si que lo estaba, ellos sentían como si se les hubiera escapado una gran oportunidad, como si no hubieran trabajo lo suficiente para ser mejores.

Sin duda, una de las mas tristes era Rachel, para ella eso no era solo un hobby, algo que hacia por diversión, para ella se trataba de su futuro, si ganaban las nacionales podrían cogerla en la universidad de Nueva York y poder entrar en Broadway.

Otro que no estaba nada contento era Finn, aparte de la gran derrota , y que bueno, a Finn no le gustaba perder, eso estaba claro, era ver a Rachel totalmente destrozada y el no poder hacer nada para consolarla, bueno aparte de abrazarla y acariciarla, pero parecía que eso no estaba teniendo un gran éxito.

-Rachel por favor, podrias alegrarte un poco , no me gusta verte asi

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre?-dijo Rachel bastante mosqueada y subiendo el tono mas de lo normal-hemos perdido ¿en que demonios estábamos pensando?

-Bueno Rachel, tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿lo dices enserio? ¿ se puede saber porque todo te da igual? ¿ hay algo en esta vida que de verdad te importe?

Esas palabras a Finn le dolieron, no podía creer que Rachel acabara de mencionar esas palabras que le hicieron tanto daño.

-Rachel, yo estoy mal al igual que tu, pero se que el año que viene tendremos otra oportunidad, por eso no le doy mucha importancia, no mas de la que tiene-se le empezó a quebrar la voz-y respecto a lo que dijiste, creo que ya te he demostrado que eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida, pero si tu de verdad crees que no es así , no sé porque seguimos con todo esto.

Finn no pudo mas y se levanto de su asiento junto a Rachel, sentándose al final del todo, solo, sin nadie que le molestara.

Rachel se percató de que Finn se fue ,y se giró para ver hacia donde iba, cuando le vio sentado al final del autobús con la mirada perdida, mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas, Rachel pensó que no podía haber sido mas estúpida con el, el en verdad no tenia la culpa de que perdieran, y su disgusto lo pago con el ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de decirle que nada le importaba?, ella sabia de sobra que Finn haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Rachel empezó a llorar, hacia unas pocas semanas que habían vuelto ha estar juntos, y de nuevo, ella misma se había encargado de fastidiar todo, pensó en acercarse y hablar con el, pero ella tampoco se encontraba muy bien en ese momento,y prefirió hacer las cosas bien, y esperarse a llegar a Ohio para pedirle perdón por haberse comportado así.

El viaje se hizo eterno, nadie hablaba, nadie reía, si no fuera porque es imposible, Rachel juraría que ni si quiera nadie respiraba, todo estaba en un absoluto silencio. Se giro una vez mas para ver a Finn, y le vio completamente dormido, apoyado en la ventanilla, pero seguía con cara triste, a Rachel solo le entraron ganas de levantarse, de abrazarle , de besarle…pero sabia que no era un buen momento, asi que decidio seguir su ejemplo y se quedo dormida.

Al llegar a la escuela, el señor Shue les dio su discurso de "el próximo año será mejor para todos", después se despidió de ellos deseando que descansaran, y que se volverían a ver el lunes en clase, y analizarían detalle a detalle todo lo que deben mejorar para el año que viene estar preparados.

Cuando todo se iban a sus casas Rachel corrió para alcanzar a Finn, que salio el primero, y ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento camino a su coche para marcharse a casa.

-¡Finn, espera!-grito Rachel

-¿Qué quieres Rachel?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Ahora no tengo ganas, estoy cansado del viaje, y no me apetece escucharte una vez mas diciendo que no hay nada que me importe en la vida.

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento!, no se en que estaba pensando, estaba tan enfadada…y lo pague contigo, tu que solo me ayudabas y me animabas, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Finn no dijo nada, seguía con el semblante serio ,sin quitarla un ojo de encima.

-Por favor Finn dime algo, lo que sea, pero no puedo verte asi, y menos por mi culpa.

-Estoy cansado Rachel-volvio a repetir Finn que volvió a retomar su camino hacia el coche.

-Vale,¿ podemos quedar mañana? ,por favor, solo quiero que hablemos.

-Vale, mañana a las 8, voy a tu casa a buscarte.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana.

Finn ni se digno a despedirse, simplemente se subio a su coche, arranco, y no sin antes mirar una vez mas a Rachel se fue camino a casa.

Esa noche Rachel no pudo dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, pensando en Finn, en como la había fastidiado, en como le dolia que estuvieran asi, en cuanto le quería, ¿ y de verdad ella pensaba en dejarle para siempre e irse a Nueva York? Ella sabia, ahora mas que nunca, que seria incapaz de dejarle.

El sábado por fin llego, y Rachel estaba mas nerviosa que nunca por volver a ver a Finn y hablar con el, hasta que un pitido de un coche la saco de sus pensamientos, se asomo a la ventana, y ahí estaba Finn con su camioneta, se podía decir de Finn muchas cosas, pero era super puntual, cosa que a Rachel le encantaba.

-Hola- dijo Rachel con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Hola-dijo Finn algo mas frio de lo normal-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Podiamos ir al mirador , donde estuvimos después de la fiesta

-¿seguro que quieres ir allí?

-Si, seguro.

-Vale, muy bien.

Finn arranco su camioneta, camino al mirador, a su mirador, al de ellos dos.

Rachel no podía dejar de mirarlo, se le veía tan serio y concentrado mientras conducia….Rachel no pudo evitar sonrreir.

-¿De que te ries?- dijo Finn confundido.

-De nada-dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla para evitar la tentación de volverle a mirar.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado –dijo el

Llegaron hasta el mirador, donde se sentaron a contemplar Ohio.

-Ohio es mucho mas bonita de noche ¿no crees?-dijo Rachel

-Nueva York lo es mucho mas

-Si, tienes razón

Finn no dijo nada, seguía embelesado mirando la ciudad, Rachel no sabia que hacer, asi que decidio dejarse de rodeos, y le cogio la mano, Finn no se lo esperaba y se quedo con cara de sorprendido ante el tacto de su mano junto a la suya.

-Finn por favor perdóname, siento tantísimo lo que te dije ayer.

-¿Qué he hecho mal Rachel?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué he hecho mal para que tu pienses que a mi no hay nada que me importe en la vida, que todo me da igual?

-Nada Finn nada!, ya te dije que fui una completa idiota, que ni siquiera sabia lo que decía, yo se que eso no es asi.

-Entonces si piensas eso también pensaras que no te quiero…-dijo apunto de caer en llanto.

-No, no claro que no! Finn yo se que me quieres, muchísimo, como yo a ti.

Ahora si Finn callo en llanto.

-Finn por favor no llores-dijo Rachel abrazandole.

-¿Por qué no valgo para nada rachel?

-Finn no es verdad, tu eres super especial, y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

-No lo creo, ni siquiera fuimos capaces de ganas unas malditas nacionales.

-Pero eso no es tu culpa.

-Me tendría que haber ido del glee club, seguro que sin mi hubierais tenido mas posibilidades.

-¡NO! Sabes que no es cierto, tu eres nuestro líder masculino.

-Normal que no me quieras contigo cuando te vayas a Nueva York, no soy bueno aquí en Ohio, como para irme a Nueva York, no sé en que estuve pensando cuando creía que podía irme contigo y dejar Ohio, esta claro que Nueva York no es un sitio para alguien como yo.

-¡Se acabó!-dijo Rachel separándose de Finn, el se quedo con cara de confundido al ver su reacción.

-Finn, la verdad es que, quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York- dijo Rachel poniéndose frente a el.

-¿Qué? Pero Rachel tu has escuchado lo que acabo de decir?

-Si, por eso quiero que te vengas conmigo, porque no es cierto lo que estas diciendo, Finn tu vales para Ohio, Nueva York para donde sea, tu puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas, además, no se como podría separarme de ti, te quiero tantísimo ,que no podría terminar con esto sin al menos haber luchado, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, y no pienso alejarme de ti.

Ahora a Rachel se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas también. Finn la seco las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-Yo también te quiero Rachel, pero de verdad no creo que sea lo mejor…

-Al menos, prométeme que lo pensaras, por favor.

-Vale, te lo prometo.

Rachel se acerco a el y lo beso, separándose cuando estaban faltos de aire.

-Lo siento tantísimo Finn, prometo no volver a decirte todas esas cosas, fui tan estúpida..

-Ya esta Rachel, para , eso ya esta olvidado- dijo Finn con esa sonrisa que a Rachel la volvia loca.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no vales para nada?, ¡eres el mejor novio del mundo!

-Tú , que me ves con buenos ojos

-No, eres perfecto Finn Hudson, no quiero separarme de ti jamás!

Y asi es como un dia mas, Finn y Rachel terminaron abrazados y contemplando las estrellas desde ese mirador, que ya se había convertido en el mirador de finchel, de ellos dos.

Estando juntos, los miedos e inseguridades se hacían a un lado, solo estaban ellos dos, Finn para Rachel y Rachel para Finn, se complementaban a la perfección.


	13. Chapter 13

El verano se me estaba pasando súper rápido, quizás fuera porque ya necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones después del año tan complicado e intenso que pasé, o simplemente por la compañía de mis padres, mis amigos , de Finn…

Vale, ¿para que ocultarlo más? Sin duda la compañía de Finn era la que más féliz me hacía, si, el tener a mis padres y a mis amigos ayudaba a que esa felicidad fuera completa, pero Finn se había vuelto de repente en una persona indispensable en mi vida, ¿Cómo podría irme a Nueva York y dejarle aquí? ¿ Acaso me volví masoquista de repente? No sé cómo se me pudo pasar ni un segundo por la cabeza en dejar a Finn, e irme a Nueva York.

Vale, Broadway era mi sueño, lo sigue siendo, creo que me desmayaré la primera vez que pise ese escenario repleto de gente (ya que vacío ya lo había conseguido, gracias a Kurt), pero en el momento en que las luces se apagaran, se bajara el telón y el público se fuera, tener a un grandullón esperándome en mi camerino, con su inconfundible sonrisa de medio lado, que me diera un beso y me felicitara por lo maravillosa que estuve, entonces eso me convertiría, en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La verdad es que no podía quejarme , las cosas con él iban de maravilla, no habíamos tenido ni una sola discusión en todo el verano, la relación con su madre era genial, ella es muy dulce y cariñosa, y sin duda ella es para mí como la madre que nunca tuve.

Me encanta cuando me invita a comer, y me alaga delante de Finn, diciéndole que sin duda no podría haber escogido a una chica mejor, y cómo Finn se sonroja ante esos comentarios, nunca me cansaré de ver esas escenas madre e hijo, si, tener dos padres es genial, y más si son como los míos, pero, me hubiera hecho tanta falta una madre en tantos momentos de mi vida… que no puedo evitar quedarme embobada cada vez que veo a Finn y Carole juntos, compartiendo momentos , ver como Finn la mira, con admiración y ternura, hace que yo me enamore aún más de él (pensaba que realmente no podría ,pero cada día le quiero más)

Ahora me encontraba en mi casa, tirada en la cama sin nada que hacer, Finn, Kurt y sus padres se habían ido a pasar 10 días a Los ángeles, Finn había insistido en que me fuera con ellos, pero yo me negué, creo que después de todo, se merecían unas vacaciones en familia, y yo no quería estropear ese momento.

Finn en un principio no lo entendió e incluso creo jurar que por un segundo se mosqueó conmigo, pero al final acabó cediendo, y se fue esta misma mañana rumbo Los Ángeles.

De repente el ruido del móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Finn.

No puedo creer que me haya ido esta misma mañana y ya esté echándote de menos, luego te llamo, te quiero. Finn.

Él me estaba echando de menos tanto como yo a él, sin duda estos 10 días serán muy largos…

Los días fueron pasando , Finn hacía ya 5 días que se había marchado de vacaciones, yo aprovechaba el tiempo libre yendo a correr, viendo musicales, cocinando… el echo de que mis padres estuvieran fuera la mayoría del tiempo no ayudaba a mi aburrimiento.

Hasta que de repente caí en algo, hacía mucho que no hablaba con un viejo amigo, y quizás eso me ayudara a pasar un rato agradable y a distraerme un poco.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sam!, Soy Rachel

-Ho… hola Rach, cuanto tiempo.

-La verdad es que si… perdóname Sam, siento haberte tenido tan abandonado últimamente.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, no querías meterte en problemas con Finn…

-¿Qué? No no, Finn ya sabe que tu y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo, que es culpa mía

-Bueno , no te preocupes Rachel.

-Me alegra saber que no estas enfadado… me preguntaba si querrías salir a dar una vuelta esta tarde, y charlar, si no tienes nada que hacer claro.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer, Quiin salió a pasar el día con su hermana, por lo que no tengo nada previsto.

-¿Quiin…?

-Es una larga historia

-Entonces ¿quedamos esta tarde y me cuentas esa larga historia?

-Claro, luego nos vemos.

-Muy bien, adiós.

Por fin Rachel tenia algo entretenido que hacer en estos últimos días.

Ya entrada la tarde Sam llegó a casa de Rachel, donde se sentaron en el patio trasero de ella, junto a una pequeña merienda que Rachel preparó.

-Guau Rachel, de verdad que esta merienda esta buenísima- dijo Sam con la boca llena- a Finn le tendrás contento.

-Eso espero-dijo Rachel con una risita nerviosa.

-¿ Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros?

-Genial, se ha ido 10 días de vacaciones con Kurt y sus padres, y no sabes cuánto le echo de menos

-Me alegro por vosotros- dijo Sam no muy convencido de ello.

-Bueno y tú con Quiin ¿qué?

-Pues somos amigos, en verdad Quiin quiere algo más ,pero yo todavía no me siento preparado ¿ sabes?, de verdad me encantaría darla una nueva oportunidad, pero hay algo, que me echa para atrás.

-Bueno, es normal, Quiin ha metido demasiadas veces la pata en sus relaciones, es muy comprensible que todavía no consigas confiar al 100% en ella.

-¿Puedo ser sincero contigo Rachel?

-Claro.

-Creo que el problema es, que todavía no he conseguido olvidarte del todo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no ha conseguido olvidarme del todo?¿ Ahora que se supone que tengo que decir?, creo que Sam se ha dado cuenta de este momento tan incómodo.

-Rachel no te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio o algo peor, así que puedes quitar esa cara de terror- dijo Sam riendo.

-Yo…Sam, creo que ya dejé bastante claro lo que yo siento por ti y lo que siento por Finn.

-Si, lo sé , sé que solo me quieres como amigo, y yo de verdad te digo que con eso me conformo, no te pido más, sólo que la próxima vez no tardes 1 mes en llamarme.

-Eso no volverá a pasar te lo prometo.

-Bien…

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías darle una nueva oportunidad a Quiin.

-¿Lo dices por mí, por ella o por ti?

-Pues esta claro que por tí y por ella, ¿por qué habría de ser por mi?

-Porque estas deseando que me olvide de ti.

-Mira Sam, lo hago por ti, no quiero que te hagas más ilusiones conmigo, en algún momento de verdad sentí algo más por ti, si, si no no te hubiera besado, pero eso no es suficiente para hacerme dudar de mi relación con Finn, yo lo tengo muy claro.

-Ya lo se, tampoco quería que dudaras , solo quería ser sincero contigo, pero tienes razón , debo pasar página cuanto antes.

-Bueno, entonces amigos ¿no?

-Si, amigos.

Así pasamos la tarde ,la verdad es que la conversación se me hizo algo incómoda en momentos, pero después de dejar todo claro, fue una tarde entretenida y divertida.

Una vez que Sam se fue, yo me dispuse a tomarme una ducha , cuando salí ,oí de nuevo el sonido del móvil.

Siento no poder llamarte hoy Rach, mi madre y Kurt no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, y no he tenido tiempo, prometo que mañana te llamo y te cuento todo, ya falta menos para vernos, te quiero muchísimo, Finn.

Sin duda, el era mi hombre.


End file.
